Oh my sensei
by Majo Walles
Summary: Aomine y Kagami son compañeros de trabajo en un colegio de Japón. Cada uno metido en sus clases, cada uno con su grupo a cargo y cada uno guardando el secreto de sus vidas. Este one-shot participa del "AoKaga Day" del grupo Aokaga 5x10 de Facebook


**Oh my sensei**

**Resumen: **Aomine y Kagami son compañeros de trabajo en un colegio de Japón. Cada uno metido en sus clases, cada uno con su grupo a acargo y cada uno guardando el secreto de sus vidas.

Este one-shot participa del "AoKaga Day" del grupo Aokaga 5x10 de Facebook

**…**

**…**

-Kagami-sensei, miré -dijo la pequeña niña de coletas marrones mientras corría dando largos pasos y saltaba la balla.

-¡Muy bien, Kira-chan! -le dijo el pelirrojo al ver como la barra había quedado en su lugar-. Chicos, vengan aquí -dijo el pelirrojo-, haremos un partido de basquetbol, se dividirán en dos equipos de doce chicos, grupos mixtos -dijo al ver como un gran grupito de chicos se iba a un lado.

-Pero Kagami-sensei, las chicas son lentas -dijo uno de los chicos.

-Soy más fuerte que tú, Soun -dijo la niña-, soy alfa y tu omega, créeme que puedo darte una paliza.

-Bien, bien, ya tranquilos -dijo el profesor calmando los ánimos- alfa, omega, beta, mujer u hombre, todos son iguales y no quiero escuchar otra tontería como esa -dijo molesto-, chicos, sólo tiene que divertirse, están en una edad maravillosa en la que sólo tienen que preocuparse de estudiar y divertirse.

-Pero Kagami-sensei, mamá dice que tarde o temprano encontraré a mi pareja -dijo otro muchacho.

-Len, sólo tienes trece años, no te preocupes de eso -le dijo.

-Pues de todas formas prefiero que sea un chico omega -dijo el pequeño alfa-, las niñas son molestas .

Y ahí se volvió a armar la trifulca, Kagami Taiga tenía paciencia, claro que sí, pero no había clase de deporte en la que sus pequeños alumnos no se enfrentaran, y no es que realmente le molestara, después de todo era divertidos verlos discutir un rato como ahora, pues sabía que a su orden se calmaría, sabían muy bien que no podían molestar al su profesor alfa de deporte.

-Muy bien, se acabó -dijo cruzándose de brazos luego de hacer sonar su silbato-, yo daré los grupos, si hay lesiones o faltas a propósito lo sabré y serán enviados a la dirección.

Los chicos, como era de esperarse se enfurruñaron, pero a pesar de todo asintieron, mejor no molestar a Kagami-sensei.

.

.

El sonido del plumón en el pizarrón era lo único que debería escucharse en el salón de Aomine Daiki, pero no era así, porque con todo, el salón estaba repleto de sonidos y uno que otro gruñido.

-La guerra Boshin fue entre 1868 y 1869. La guerra civil se desato entre los partidarios del gobierno de la época contra aquellos que querían devolver el poner a la corte imperial -decía mientras apuntaba números y cifras en el pizarrón-. Participaron al redor de 120.000 soldados de los cuales fallecieron unos 3500. Al final el imperio perdió la batalla y los gobiernos actuales son los que derivan de esa victoria.

-Aomine-sensei -preguntó una niña levantando la mano.

-pregunte, señorita Fukui.

-En esa guerra participaron samurái ¿verdad?

-Así es -dijo ajustando sus gafas, no que las necesitara, pero tenía que inspirar un aire de respeto que estos mocosos hormonales no tenían con nadie-, fueron ellos los que combatieron por parte del imperio.

-¿Sensei? -preguntó una niña al final del salón.

-Señorita Moto, dígame.

-Creo que Aomine-sensei se vería sexy como samurái.

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Aomine Daiki de verdad estaba queriendo agarrar estos mocosos hormonales del cuello y retorcérselos, todo por esa maldita información que se filtro hace un par de meses. Un maldito descuido por parte del enfermero del colegio, que coqueteando con uno de los lindos omegas que había en el lugar, le dijo que le pidieran consejo a él, por que Daiki era un omega.

Todo el plantel estudiantil supo de su condición en solo unas horas.

No es como si realmente Daiki quisiera ocultar el hecho, por que es cierto que no le incomodaba ni nada, pero ¡Demonios! Sus alumnos iban de los 12 a los 15 años, las edades más escandalosas para las hormonas, y no quería un grupo de alfas tras sus huesos, no gracias.

-Creo, señorita Moto, que el comentario está de más -dijo mirándola fijo-, si no van a hacer alguna pregunta con respecto a la clase, entonces simplemente es porque lo saben todo.

-Oh, no, profesor, por favor -dijo un chico casi blanco.

-Nada de peros, joven Nakano -dijo casi macabro-guarden sus cuadernos, sólo lápices sobre la mesa- dijo a sus aterrados alumnos- examen sorpresa.

.

.

El festival escolar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cada curso tenía un stand y cada profesor encargado tenía que participar también de las actividades.

Todos los chicos estaban emocionados, después de todo, al final de la jornada, se haría un juego con los profesores, y el ganador saldría a una "cita" con alguno de sus alumnos. Claro está, que nada romántico ni nada, el premio era para un parque de diversiones… de día… con mucha gente. No vaya a ser que alguno de los ganadores quisiera pasarse de listos. Claro que no.

Kagami Taiga era el profesor encargado de un grupo muy particular. Todos eran unos inmaduros brabucones que sólo le hacían caso a él por que el hombre expulsaba tanta testosterona para calmarlos que los chicos, aun siendo alfa algunos, terminaban bajando las orejas como viles cachorros. Como divertía eso a Taiga.

El asunto es que su curso de inadaptados había decidido que harían un salón de apuestas. Todas legales según Taiga y con dulces como moneda de cambio. Claro… ellos venderían los dulces, tenían que recaudar algo de fondos para un paseo que habían planeado a la playa, sólo si por lo menos uno de ellos sacaba una calificación sobre saliente. Tenía la esperanza sólo en un mocoso de apellido Hanamiya que, por ir de paseo sin la vigilancia de sus padres, era capaz de subir sus calificaciones.

Aomine Daiki estaba a cargo de un grupo bastante dócil, a decir verdad, tenía uno que otro busca pleito, pero nada que una llamada de atención no pudiera controlar. Ellos tendrían un puesto de tragos ficticios sin alcohol. Pobre del miserable que faltara a las reglas por que muy probablemente le tiraría de las orejas hasta la Patagonia.

-Aomine-sensei -saludaron desde atrás, casi salta en su lugar por culpa del imbécil que lo había asustado. Él estaba tranquilamente sentado en el espacio que dejaba la ventana, un lugar bastante estratégico para vigilar a sus alumnos.

-Casi me matas, desgraciado -dijo apretando los dientes.

-Que lugar lindo pusieron aquí -dijo el otro recargándose en el marco de la misma ventana.

-No es que me disguste tu presencia en mi salón, Kagami-sensei -dijo irónico-, ¿Pero no deberías estar cuidando a tu grupo de delincuentes?

-Oye, no trates mal a mis niños -dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Tus niños -dijo elevando una ceja-, son un grupo de maleantes sin remedio -dijo cruzándose de brazos-, menos mal que no tengo clases con ellos.

-Toda la razón -dijo divertido-, tendrías que entrar a ese salón con cinturón de castidad para que no te hicieran cosas indebidas.

-¿Una sugerencia, acaso? -preguntó elevando una ceja.

-Claro que no -dijo poniéndose serio, viendo que nadie los miraba-, mataría a cualquiera que pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ti, Daiki, sea alumno, un apoderado o un profesor.

-Maldición -dijo poniéndose de pie, pues la mano del pelirrojo había viajado peligrosamente a su trasero- ¿Quieres que te tire agua fría, animal?

-Nada de eso -dijo volviendo a su actitud juguetona-, nos vemos más tarde, Aomine-sensei.

-Sí, sí, ya lárgate.

Lo vio irse y tuvo que respirar un par de veces para calmarse. El sonrojo sabía que se había instalado en sus mejillas ¡Lo había hecho a propósito!

-¿Se encuentra bien, Aomine-sensei? -preguntó una de sus pequeñas alumnas.

-Sí, no es nada -dijo recomponiéndose, le cortaría el pene al maldito perro ese, pero lo disfrutaba, así que tendría que ver otra manera de castigarlo.

La tarde por fin llegó y los profesores a cargo de los salones estaban en fila sobre la tarima que se había instalado en el gimnasio del colegio. El lugar estaba lleno de alumnos, todos alentando a su profesor favorito.

-Bien, daremos el nombre del ganador de los profesores y de los alumnos -dijo el director, micrófono en mano- redoble de tambores -dijo exagerando- ¡Kise-sensei!

El gimnasio casi se vino abajo con los gritos de las chicas, después de todo, el profesor de economía domestica era un bombón, todas las chicas gustaban del rubio de ojos dorados y casi todos los omegas también.

-Calma, calma -dijo trayendo una tómbola con-, aquí adentro están los nombres de todos ustedes, sus profesores se encargaron de darme la lista para que ninguno quedara afuera -dijo dando vueltas a la tómbola- Veamos quien tendrá esa "cita" con el profesor Ryota -dijo escuchando los chillidos de todas en el lugar, mientras él metía la mano para sacar el papel con el nombre del ganador- ¡Kasamatsu Yukio de salón 3°A!

El muchacho en cuestión no estaba para nada feliz. El idiota de Ryota esa el hijo de su primo, pariente, al fin y al cabo, y lo había acosado toda su vida ¡Era un viejo verde!

Sus compañeras los felicitaban y por no ser descortés con el director subió al escenario a recibir su premio.

…

…

El festival había terminado.

Daiki iba casi arrastrando los pies hasta el estacionamiento, le dolía cada musculo del cuerpo. Se metió a su amado Spark Gt color verde botella. Amaba a ese auto casi tanto como al idiota, pero este era su pequeño tesoro, el único gran lujo que tenía y que se había dado cuando llegó a Japón y se puso a dar clases, había sido una odisea el decidirse por el modelo, pero quería algo pequeño, cómodo y económico, lo suficiente para poder mantener con su sueldo de profesor.

En casi treinta minutos de viaje por fin estaba en casa. Entró con cuidado, no quería despertar a su cachorro de labrador, Kami-sama sabía cuánto adoraba al can, pero ahora mismo estaba tan cansado que no quería más guerra.

Caminó por la casa hasta arrastrarse al segundo piso, fue directo al baño y puso a llenar la tina. Era la única cosa que lo relajaría en ese momento.

…

…

Kagami Taiga era feliz con su trabajo, pero cuando tenía que quedarse a ayudar para que todos los demás se fueran rápido, era cuando maldecía su trabajo, no es que fuera flojo, ni nada por el estilo, pero podía estar ocupando este rato en cosas más interesantes, como acosar a Daiki, por ejemplo, pero no, ahí estaba él, limpiando con otros profesores y alumnos. Cuando por fin terminaron fue hasta el estacionamiento y con algo de decepción vio que el automóvil de Daiki no estaba. Suspiró con aburrimiento y se subió a su auto. Había tenido problemas cientos de veces con su hermoso auto, pero nadie podía dejar de mirarlo cuando andaban por las calles, después de todo era un Bugatti Veyron azul eléctrico, era un buen recuerdo y no lo dejaría por nada. Condujo a su casa y llegó en quince minutos. Estacionó y entró a la casa lo más rápido posible, no quería encontrarse con animales indeseables en el camino. Fue a la cocina y revisó el refrigerador para ver que podía preparar para la cena. Se decidió por un plato de pastas con salsa de carne. Puso una olla con agua a calentar y fue a ponerse algo más cómodo.

Subió a su habitación y el sonido de suave música viniendo del baño lo guio hasta ahí. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta teniendo la mejor visión de la vida.

En la bañera, cubierto por espuma blanca estaba el dueño de su vida y su corazón, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una toalla pequeña para no resbalar.

-Te tardaste demasiado -dijo el moreno con los ojos cerrados aún.

-Sí, bien, no es como si te hubiera quedado a ayudarnos -dijo entrando al baño y sentándose en la orilla de la tina para acariciar el rostro tibio de Daiki- ¿Mal día? -le preguntó al verlo abrir a penas los ojos.

-Creo que el celo se acerca… estoy agotado -le dijo mirando a los ojos con cansancio.

-Entonces descansa en el agua un rato. Yo preparé la cena y comemos en la cama.

-Oh, sí -dijo feliz-, no pudiste decir nada mejor.

Taiga sonrió de lado y salió del baño, se cambio de ropa por algo más ligero y fue a preparar la cena.

Tendría que alimentar bien a su omega, después de todo tendría que tener fuerzas de más para pasar el celo.

Daiki amaba con locura a Taiga cuando tenía esta clase de tratos con él. Nunca había sido el "típico omega" delicado y que dependía de los demás, por eso mismo se dejaba consentir de vez en cuando. No es que Taiga lo tratara diferente, pero en ocasiones como estas, cuando su celo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, quería sentirse amado de muchas maneras y en los tratos especiales estaba una de ellas.

…

…

Taiga despertó temprano, como siempre, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, se levantó de un impulso, sino no podría levantarse con ánimo. Fue al baño se dio una ducha rápida y se equipó para ir a correr. Antes de salir fue a la cama y besó en la frente a Daiki que se quejó por ser molestado y se giró. Sonrió de lado, Daiki seguramente estaba ya en celo, así que mejor se apuraba, el aroma ahora mismo estaba más cargado de lo normal.

Salió a correr, un par de horas para calentar el cuerpo. Había pedido permiso en el colegio hace cuatro días, vacaciones para ir a ver a un familiar enfermo, una clara mentira, pero era una buena cuartada, pues sabía que Daiki caería en el celo en cualquier momento y no querían faltar al mismo tiempo para evitar comentarios, por, sobre todo, por que nadie, aparte del director, sabía que ellos estaban casados y enlazados.

Se habían casado hace ocho años en estados unidos, cuatro antes de venir a Japón. El director de su instituto actual había estado de acuerdo en que ambos trabajaran ahí, pero, por el momento, no quería dar a conocer su situación sentimental, los romances en el trabajo estaban completamente prohibidos, como en toda empresa, para evitar malos entendidos y problemas internos, así que los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con la petición, a pesar de los años, nunca lo dijeron, cada uno tenía la escusa de tener un amante, pero cada vez que preguntaba alguien, ellos sabían esquivar el tema.

Entro a una tienda para hacer las compras, adentro un agradable hombre le estaba esperando.

-Buenos días, Kagami-san -le saludó en anciano.

-Mito-san -le saludó de vuelta-, necesitaré un par de cosas, pero no traje mi tarjeta.

-Oh, tranquilo, muchacho, lleva lo que necesites y luego me lo vienes a pagar -le dijo tomando una tasa de té-, después de todo cada día eres mi primer cliente… demasiado temprano.

-Y no sabe como se lo agradezco -dijo llevando fruta, verduras, algo de pan y mucha agua.

-Así que tu adorable esposo está esperándote ¿he? -dijo jocoso al ver las tres cajas de condones entre las cosas, divertido por las mejillas rojas del adulto.

-Que cosas dice -le dijo nervioso ¡Ese viejito lo estaba intimidando!

-Tranquilo, hijo, sólo espero que sean bendecidos por un hijo.

-Por ahora no está en nuestros planes -dijo sonriendo-, ya sabes.

-Sí, sus carreras y todo eso, pero ya no son unos adolescentes, Kagami-san

-¿Nos estás diciendo viejos? -preguntó divertido- sólo tenemos veintinueve años.. treinta Daiki.

-El momento preciso digo yo.

-Sí, sí, buen hombre. Ya llegaran los cachorros.

Taiga tomó la bolsa con las compras y partió a su casa con el total de la compra. Casi diez minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana entró a su casa. Llenó un gran plato con comida para perro y lo sacó al jardín, con cuidado de no despertar a la bestia salvaje que su esposo tenía por mascota. Le dejó mucha comida y agua para que no tuviera necesidades. La casa estaba cargadísima cuando llegó. Cerró todas las puertas, tomó un gran plato y lo llenó de alimentos frescos y lavados y se fue a la habitación, fruta, condones y agua en mano. Abrió la puerta y el aroma le abofeteó. Daiki estaba en el baño, lo notaba por el agua cayendo, el celular de su esposo estaba en la cama, lo tomó y vio que había hecho una llamada hace diez minutos al director. Seguramente informó el que no podía ir. Sonrió de lado mientras se desnudaba y caminaba al baño, era hora de calmar a su hermoso omega

…

…

Estaban cerca de celebrar la navidad, los chicos del colegio estaban emocionados y hacían planes para celebrar con amigos, hacer intercambios de regalos y demás asuntos importantes, pero para Daiki y taiga las cosas no estaban saliendo como ellos querían o tenían planeado. Porque mientras las personas brillaban y hacían planes para celebrar nacimientos de un Dios o deidad, dependiendo de la religión de cada uno, ellos estaban afectados por el nacimiento de un pronto hijo.

La noticia había caído como valde de agua fría para ambos. No tenían entre sus planes el tener un hijo justo ahora. Después de todo, ellos aun se sentían como en su luna de miel.

-Bien… no es tan malo -dijo Taiga suspirando, pero la mirada molesta de su esposo le dijo que, tal vez, su comentario no era bien recibido.

-El que va a ponerse como zeppelín soy yo, idiota -dijo molesto.

-Daiki, no es como si siempre cuidaras de tu figura.

_Strike 1_

El moreno estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Además.. los años pasan, amor.

_Strike 2_

Los puños de Daiki se empezaban a poner blancos.

-Y después de todo… tú también quisiste hacerlo sin condón.

_Strike 3_

-¡Fuera de la habitación, Kagami Taiga! -gritó el moreno molesto, no iba a matar al desgraciado por que si no se quedaría sólo con el cachorro.

…

…

Daiki agradecía que su suegra les confirmara que vendría a pasar una temporada a su casa. Para su desgracia, su madre había partido hace muchos años por un cáncer fulminante al estómago. Él no era el más capacitado para criar a un cachorro, por que no tenía nada de experiencia.

-Me alegro mucho por todo esto, chicos -dijo la mujer en la video conferencia.

-Tu padre debe estar feliz, Daiki -dijo su suegro.

-Aun no se lo decimos, no me pude contactar con él aún -dijo resignado a que ya tenían que empezar a informar de la noticia, después de todo, ya tenía diecisiete semas de gestación.

-Por favor, hijo, llámennos si algo pasa antes, pero sí o sí, estaré allá antes del parto.

-Claro, mamá -dijo tomando la mano algo temblorosa de su pareja- y de nuevo, gracias por apoyarnos.

-Los queremos mucho, hijo, pueden contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten -dijo el padre de Taiga antes de cortar la comunicación.

Bien, una familia informada, ahora faltaba el padre de Daiki y los hermanos de ambos.

…

…

Taiga estaba cómodamente entre las sabanas, tenía a Daiki acostado cómodamente a su lado, este no lo notaba, pero desde que supo de su embarazo, inconscientemente, se quedaba dormido con sus manos en el vientre. A Taiga le parecía adorable, pero no podía hacer nada, por que Daiki posiblemente dejaría de hacerlo sólo para molestarlo.

Con cuidado acarició la cara de Daiki, habían pasado tantos años y aun recordaba el momento exacto en que lo vio por primera vez.

_Era su primer año en la universidad, se había decidido por estudiar deporte, pedagogía para ser más preciso, él entrenaría las nuevas generaciones. No había sido difícil el decidirse, después de todo su vida siempre giró en torno al deporte y sus padres estuvieron felices por la decisión._

_El primer mes pasó sin penas ni glorias para el pelirrojo, después de todo, los primeros meses los medirían de acuerdo con sus aptitudes y lo demás era bastante teórico. _

_Ese día, sin embargo, tendrían un encuentro con chicos de segundo año. Un partido de futbol soccer. Taiga se lo había dicho a sus padres, si querías saber algo interesante de los estudiantes de pedagogía es que eran todos muy curioso, entonces, en la cancha de futbol, están más de una disciplina de las carreras viendo los encuentros deportivos. Decían que las chicas y chicos omegas iban ahí buscando pareja… claro, tanta testosterona junta en una cancha era una buena idea, de hecho, los mismo omegas de su carrera se deleitaban ante el hecho sentir las feromonas a alfas en los encuentros. _

_Por eso a Taiga le pareció curioso ese omega de piel oscura. Lo vio mirar a la cancha y luego de negar con la cabeza, seguir su camino. Taiga podía jurar que sintió el aroma de ese chico a cientos de metros. _

_Era su omega._

_Había pedido a su profesor que le disculpara y lo sacara del partido pues tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago y tendría que ir a la enfermería luego de pasar por el baño. El hombre, a sabiendas de lo emocionado que era al chico por los partidos, le creyó enseguida y le permitió irse. Si pensó que era raro verlo correr tan rápido en dirección al campus lo asoció a su dolor de estómago._

_Taiga estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho, tenía que encontrarlo. _

_Entonces, cuando fue a doblar una esquina, tuvo que frenar de golpe, frente a él, cruzado de brazos y el ceño arrugado estaba el omega que buscaba. _

_-¿Me estabas esperando? -preguntó tomando aire._

_-Tu aroma se siente por todo el campus, alfa -dijo molesto. Claro que lo había notado, al pasar por el campo deportivo, el aroma de su pareja destinada le golpeó con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza al ver lo patético que era todo ¡Tenía que ser un alfa amante del deporte!_

_-Bien, eso es bueno -dijo sonriendo de lado-, mi nombre es Taiga y…_

_-Y no me interesa -dijo el moreno girándose y yéndose del lugar. _

_Kagami había quedado con la boca abierta ante el desaire que el joven le había hecho. ¡Ni siquiera le dijo su nombre!_

_Desde ese día Taiga se dedicó a acosar al joven omega. Se enteró de que el omega estaba estudiando pedagogía en historia, que era japones y era en lo que se especializaría. Que se llamaba Daiki. El que fuera japones explicaba el por qué le había atraído al instante, después de todo el también era mitad japones. _

_Lo meses pasaron, para desgracia de Daiki, que se veía cada más asediado por el pelirrojo. Hasta el fatídico día en que su corazón dio un golpe fuerte en su pecho al ver como el pelirrojo se reía con unos amigos. Tanto tiempo negándose a que el alfa era su pareja, sólo por que el destino había decidido que él nacería omega. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho cada vez que veía al idiota?_

_-Estás enamorado, hijo -dijo su padre cuando se habían encontrado un fin de semana de esos._

_-No puede ser -dijo negando con la cabeza._

_-Bien. Sólo diré que ese chico, Taiga, es el alfa más afortunado del mundo al llevarse a mi hermosos omega._

_Daiki no diría nada ante eso, su padre se ponía sensible ante esas cosas, después de todo, su madre había sigo un chico omega del cual su padre se enamoró cuando ambos eran niños. Pero él había muerto dejándolo viudo y con tres hijos, dos alfas mayores que Daiki. _

_Para Taiga, el día más feliz de su vida fue cuando Daiki, en un arranque de celos por estar hablándole a una chica bastante coqueta, a decir verdad, le había dicho que si iba a estar con él, era mejor que evitara cualquier tipo de acercamiento con las demás omegas. Claro, todo eso después de haber sido bastante grosero con la "zorra ofrecida"._

_Desde ese día, no faltaron lugares en la facultad de cada uno en que no se agarraran a besos desenfrenados. _

_Entonces él día llegó. Daiki entró en celo y estaba en su habitación en los dormitorios de la facultad, había marcado el numero de celular de su pareja y lo llamó. Lo quería a su lado, ahora. _

_Taiga había corrido al encuentro de su pareja, habían pasado el celo de Daiki juntos y completado el vínculo. Eran finalmente una pareja consumada. _

_Cuatro meses después, cuando Taiga había empezado su segundo año de estudio y Daiki el tercero, habían decidido casarse._

_El día del matrimonio de ambos fue bastante curioso. Ambas familias se conocieron por primera vez, y para, gracia o desgracia de todos, no sólo descubrieron que Taiga y Daiki estaban destinado, sino que también: Ren, hermano mayor de Daiki y Tatsuya, hermano mayor de Taiga. El lugar se había inundado del dulce aroma del omega que casi pierde el sentido ante la emoción de su omega interno ante el descubrimiento. Ese día fue uno lleno de emociones._

_Ambos terminaron sus carreras, y, cartón en mano, viajaron a japón para establecerse ahí. _

Daiki abrió los ojos y descubrió a su esposo mirándolo con algo de melancolía.

-¿Y esa cara? -preguntó acomodándose mejor para mirarlo de frente.

-Recordaba cuando nos conocimos -dijo acercándose para un beso suave.

…

…

El director, un hombre mayor que estimaba en demasía a sus jóvenes profesores, estaba encantado con la noticia del embarazo del omega.

-Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que todo el plantel sepa de esto -dijo divertido el hombre, que, conociendo a los muchachos como los venía conociendo hace un tiempo, creía que sería bastante divertido el como todo el mundo reaccionaría ante la noticia.

-No creo que todo el mundo deba saberlo -dijo Daiki molesto.

-Yo creo que sí, después de todo, tu embarazo ya empieza a ser algo notorio -dijo Taiga, tampoco contento de que todos supieran de su estado civil, era divertido jugar con Daiki a los colegas amantes.

-Bien, creo que es lo mejor para todos -dijo tomando el micrófono del cajón de su escritorio y prendiéndolo-. Su atención por favor -dijo para espanto de los profesores que no creyeron que fuera el mejor modo de dar la noticia-, se llama a todos los alumnos y profesores al gimnasio. Repito. Todos los profesores y alumnos al gimnasio.

Treinta minutos después el gimnasio era un bullicio total. Todos queriendo saber por que el director los llamaba con tanta urgencia. Y los profesores, por que francamente no tenían idea de lo que sucedía y eso no solía ser así.

El director tomó lugar en el centro del escenario que los conserjes se habían apurado en montar, justo en el centro para que todos le vieran .

-Buenos días a todos -dijo el hombre llamando la atención de todos-. Imagino que todos estarán curiosos de saber para que los llamé.

Los cuchicheos se expandieron nuevamente por todo el lugar.

-Les quería comunicar una importante noticia, una muy feliz para todos en el colegio, pero para ello tengo que llamar a los involucrados en la noticia, profesores, por favor -dijo con un asentimiento, Daiki y Taiga, luego de mirarse subieron al escenario- bien, como todos ustedes saben, los profesor Kagami y Aomine llevan muchos años con nosotros, pero por motivos éticos y como normas, ellos no podían decir a nadie de sus estados civiles -ahora si que no volaba ni una mosca en el lugar, todos atentos, profesores y alumnos- Ellos están casados hace muchos años… de hecho, el apellido legal del profesor Daiki es Kagami, el apellido de su esposo… y están esperando un bebé.

El lugar estalló en gritos, muchos y muchas emocionadas querían saber todo del bebé, mientras que un tanto más estaba con el corazón roto por perder a semejantes especímenes. Como si hubieran tenido alguna oportunidad con alguno.

-Me siento engañado -dijo Ryota sonriendo- y yo que pensaba que no lograrías nunca meterte en los pantalones de Daiki-chan -dijo hablando a sólo a la pareja-, ahora resulta que no sólo en sus pantalones estabas metiéndote.

-Muérete y púdrete -dijo Daiki con ganas de hacer una señal obscena al rubio. A pesar de eso estaba más tranquilo con la situación.

-¿Estás bien con esto? -preguntó Taiga sosteniendo su mano.

-Sí, bien, ya no peligrará nuestra relación por alguna mocosa o mocoso que quiera meterse en tu cama -dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Oh, mi celosa esposa -dijo divertido besando la mejilla del moreno.

Fin


End file.
